Ed, Edd n Eddy Z
thumb|300px|right|EEnE Z Intro Movie #1 (spoilers for upcoming sagas) is a crossover between Ed, Edd n Eddy and Dragon Ball Z, as the title implies. Unlike other fanfictions, this fanfiction series is made in flash. There are currently 12 episodes in this fanfiction series. It is currently available in youtube.com and newgrounds.com. This series is created by SSJ7G. Plot / Summary Prologue Five years before the events of the series take place, the Cousin Trio, Corey, Zach, and Drew, are sucked in the conflict known only as the School Wars. It stemmed from evil Congressmen passing along No Child Left Behind to U.S. President George W. Bush to sign into effect. From there, evil teachers with questionable disciplinary procedures were hired, among them Dr. Gero and Prof. Utonium. The emotions boiled over and the rebellion began. Regretting his decision, Bush found it needed to send the armed forces into war. The war was even until Saiyan involvement. From their involvement, the droid forces were cut in half before they realized Commander Drew, 2nd-in-command Zach, and General Corey were on the battlefield, ready to defeat the enemy. After three months of Saiyan involvement, the final destination, the SuperSchool, was attacked by the Saiyans and the armed forces. The heroes made their way down the corridors until three Super Saibamen confronted the heroes. Zach and Drew told Corey to go on without them, which Corey reluctantly did. The younger cousin made his way through the SuperSchool while his cousins defeated the Super Saibamen. Corey found the core, but was attacked by a robot, known only as Proto-Metal Sonic. After nearly being killed, Corey's anger at the scientists peaked and his hidden powers awakened, allowing the seven-year-old warrior to defeat Proto-Metal Sonic. However, Corey's reserves of Ki were low, and he passed out. Goku came in at this point, and with a Senzu bean, restored Corey to full strength. The explosion that followed made Corey wonder if Goku survived the blast. For the next five years, the cousins went their own ways, Drew living with his family, Zach protecting the ruins of the Super School from thugs, and Corey going out, exploring the world and training. Eventually, his travels brought him to Peach Creek. At first, passing by the Urban Rangers sentencing three boys to the "Walk of Shame", Corey thought nothing, until he sensed their power levels. After the Urban Rangers cleared out, having left the Eds slipping and sliding on lard (ending of "Oath to an Ed") down the gutters, Corey approached them, and introduced himself, hiding the fact he was a veteran of the School Wars. Corey himself was skeptical at first, but he had a belief those three boys before him were Saiyans, whose past had been covered up by their parents. When he saw them in the junkyard the following day, he watched the strangest thing happen: tails sprouted from the three boys, much like Corey's own tail. That instantly confirmed it. Before Corey could approach them and tell them, flat-out, that they were Saiyan warriors, the Eds freaked out and ran home to have them amputated. Corey still told them, and for the next month, they were somewhat good friends. Even if the Eds complained at Corey's training a lot, especially Edd and Eddy. However, while Corey planned to bring in Drew, Eddy was stirring up trouble. After the events of "Robbin' Ed", Kevin's anger peaked -- he had finally had enough of those dorks and finally decided that they must be destroyed... He began to look up how to build Androids. While Corey was still trying to tell the Eds their true heritage, Kevin met a shadowy figure, naming himself "Utonium", who offered to help Kevin. Blinded by his lust for revenge, Kevin accepted the offer from the evil professor... Heritage Saga (Episodes 1-12) thumb|left|300px|Episode 1Corey walks with the Eds, still trying to convince them that they in fact, are Saiyans. Suddenly, three silver Androids drop from the sky. The prototype Androids have showed up! Corey charges into battle, as does Ed, although he still believes the Eds are "not like in a comic book". Eddy and Edd team up on the straggler and join in the fray. Meanwhile, Drew is en route to the Cul-De-Sac. Just over it, he sees the Prototype Androids, but he is caught off-guard and smashed into the ground. He rebounds, however, and smashes one of his metallic aggressors in the jaw. Soon, the Androids are destroyed. Kevin's second wave comes out and the results are the same, although the Eds and Corey do come very close to a near-fatal encounter in a beam struggle. Kevin's anger and lust for revenge builds over the next few episodes. During this time, the heroes learn the Kaioken from Goku, and the Eds learn the Kamehameha and Special Beam Cannon attacks from Corey and Drew. In Episode 4, the ambushes take a near-fatal turn...after defeating most of the Saibamen squad on their training hill, Corey, Drew, and the Eds all search out for the last one, when it unexpectedly lunges out of nowhere and attaches to Double-D. Screaming in fear, Double-D is blown up by the kamikaze attack. Double-D is instantly knocked unconscious. Fearing the worst, Corey, Drew, Ed and Eddy believe there is nothing that they can do, when suddenly, Corey remembers his spare bean. He then feeds it to Double-D, who immediately goes for his hat. Because of this experience, the Eds now believe they are Saiyans. [Z Episode 5|thumb|300px|right|Episode 5 (the text is hard to read so [http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/520546 click here-02-0008-02-0008-02-0008 for better quality)]]Episode 5 only further intensifies the struggle: Kevin has finally completed four Androids. He sends them so that they can ambush the heroes at their site, not knowing they were already there. After that battle, the Eds, Corey and Drew have a solid idea of who the culprit is... Episode 6 begins, and Sarah chases Double-D out of Ed's house and onto the street. The remaining four Saiyans follow, hoping to catch up to the two Saiyans before anything happens. Kevin sends out his final squad, and one of the prototypes hits Sarah, knocking her out. The Saiyans charge into battle, and after Ed destroys all the Prototypes on his own, Corey and Drew begin to lose their fights. With the Eds charging in, they begin to win. As Corey and Drew begin to battle back the Androids, #5 and #6, Sarah comes to. Jimmy, Jonny, Plank, and Nazz all immediately blame the Eds, Corey and Drew for Sarah's attack, but Sarah knows otherwise -- she tells the truth. Above, Drew and Ed combine their powers and destroy #6. Meanwhile, Corey and the other two Eds get into a close beam struggle, which ends with #5 being destroyed. After going to warn Kevin of his last warning, our heroes settle into somewhat normal lives, completely unaware of Utonium's evil plans with the Chaos Emeralds... Episode 7 begins, and Corey takes on Double-D and Eddy together, and finds out they haven't been training. Meanwhile, Utonium manages to convince the Mayor of Townsville that Corey, Drew, and Zach were at fault during the School Wars, and that Utonium was actually the hero during the conflict. With two Chaos Emeralds, Utonium begins to put his plan in motion. Meanwhile, back at the training site, during the evening hours, Ed and Drew are sparring, and Ed is able to keep up somewhat with Drew. Ed had been training hard to protect his sister, as told to by his mother. The Androids of that episode land, and it is clear that Kaioken is required to combat this threat. Corey has more trouble with his opponent than the others do, and, as everyone else finishes off their Androids, Corey is brutally attack and knocked into a semi-conscious state for a short period of time by #11, who is then sneak-attacked by Drew, who then gives Corey a bean. Now angry, Corey ascends into the air and blows #11 away. Kevin is once more interrogated by the angry heroes, but Kevin maintains his innocence. He tells the heroes a riddle... The next morning, in a remote town, a man by the name of Peter Jones is taking an early morning stroll, when he stumbles across the purple chaos Emerald. He doesn't know of its power, and thinks it to be a pretty gift for "Ashley", the girl of his dreams. However, he is instead brutally murdered by the power-suit clad Professor Utonium, who is now equally blinded by his lust for revenge. He takes the Emerald and vanishes. The news of the murder reaches our heroes, and inspires Double-D to train. Corey and Double-D train together for a short time until it is interrupted by three Androids. #14 takes on Corey and Drew together, #13 takes on Edd and Eddy together, and #12 takes on Ed alone. For a time, it seems like our heroes can't win. Suddenly, Ed uses the Kaioken x5. Realizing this might be their chance, Edd, Eddy, Corey and Drew use it as well, and then begin to win. Ed blasts #12 into the rock he was punching earlier, destroying it. He then passes out, noting that he can see stars. Edd and Eddy sandwich #13 between their blasts, destroying him. #14 is blasted away before he can try to destroy Peach Creek with a large Ki blast. Now noting the presence of evil, the Eds agree to help Corey and Drew with this. Meanwhile, in the cul-de-sac below, Kevin tells Nazz about Utonium, and the two reluctantly realize they have to trust the Eds and their friends to help them out. A few days pass, when Jonny 2x4 explores the woods early in the morning. Searching through a bush, he finds the red Chaos Emerald. Before he can show it to the Kids, Utonium flies in, his power suit active, and knocks out the nature lover before he can say "HELP!" Before he can kill him, however, Sarah and Jimmy arrive, forcing Utonium to flee. Jimmy goes to warn the Eds, and Eddy finds his reason to train - although it is a little greedy. The three Eds spar while Corey meditates and Drew begins training with the Destructo-Disc. As they do this, Utonium converses with his two newest Androids and another hidden in the shadows. He seems to already have bonded with #16... The two new Androids arrive, and Corey and Drew are initially shellshocked when they see #16--they think he resembles Dr. Gero, though Drew shoots this theory down, proclaiming "if Gero were behind this, he wouldn't be stupid enough to send himself after us!" With that, the two cousins use the Kaio-Ken times Five, and take to the skies. The Eds use it against 15. It is clear, however, that, as Drew states himself, "Android's attacks are angry, almost as if I did something to it," leading the cousins to have trouble with the old-man Android. As Kevin reveals his secret to Rolf, Jonny, and Plank, they spread the word to those who haven't heard it, and soon the Kids know of the evil professor who taught Kevin. Meanwhile, #15 is still being beaten, but the Eds have devised a plan to wipe it out completely-#15 takes to the air and starts charging his "S.S. Deadly Bomber", to which Ed counters, as planned, with a Sphere of the Sphinx. Edd and Eddy soon join in with their respective beam, and it is clear #15 will soon be destroyed...at least until #16 kicks away his struggling opponents, and adds in his own energy ball. Corey and Drew join in with their signatures, and Corey finds himself wondering "if Zach were here..." 16 is able to outpower them, but not for long, for with a single urge from Drew, they go up to the next level of the Kaio-Ken, six times base level, and blow away the two droids. On the way home, the heroes spot Kevin, Nazz, and Rolf awaiting them. The three want to tell the Eds, but memories of the Eds' troublemaking past prevents them from spilling. Meanwhile, Utonium ponders his plans, gazing upon the six gemstones that are his alleged key to gaining his revenge... The next night, Goku is training at a canyon when he senses Utonium in his power suit approaching. Rather than deal with the evil scientist, Goku resolves to hide and observe his activities. As the malignant man blows up another rock for the last Chaos Emerald, he declares his revenge is coming ever closer. Goku leaves to his home, resolving to tell the heroes later on about the man who now dubs himself "Power Prof." in his power suit. 10 hours later, Utonium sends #17, the last Android he has, to try and distract the heroes. Our heroes stop sparring as he arrives. At first, Corey and Drew, using the Kaioken x6, are able to match #17 without needing help, Ed decides to get involved anyway, and the other two Eds just join in the party. A short battle again ensues, with Drew eventually using an energy attack volley to sever #17's arm. #17 decides to go out fighting, and uses his overdrive core. The heroes resolve to use a team Kaioken x10 Kamehameha against the Android's energy attack. Goku senses the disturbance, and comes in just in time to watch the heroes' beam destroy 17's body. 17 then mocks the heroes, telling of Utonium's plans and Utonium himself being behind it all. After Goku offers the heroes a training opportunity, and they accept, #17 mocks the heroes again, but this time, Drew leaps up, and crushes the Android's head, silencing the last Android. One week passes, and our heroes go to the Cul-De-Sac to warn the Kids of the oncoming threat of Utonium himself. Just as they finish warning the Kids, a bright light fills the area and Professor Utonium/Power Prof. appears. After a quick taunt, Corey and Drew use the Kaioken x10 and fight Utonium. Despite their best efforts, and Corey's new technique, the Rasengan, the veterans are knocked out by the powers of Chaos. Just as Utonium prepares the final blow, the Eds interfere, and are also beaten back. Edd uses his Scatter Kamehameha to take out Power Prof's Chaos Clones, but he is still no match for the scientist. Corey and Drew awake to help out the Eds, but even with their best effort, Utonium still stands. With a team maneuver, ending with Corey's Kamehameha and Drew's Special Beam Cannon, it appears Utonium has been beaten. But the ground starts shaking, and Utonium vows it is far from over, as the seven Chaos Emeralds come to his side... Utonium explains a critical part of his conspiracy-Android 16 was really Dr. Gero! As Ed reminds the heroes of what he saw in a comic book, Power Prof. says they'll have all the time to talk about it in the afterlife, and proceeded to transform into his Super form. Though he notes a much lower output than he thought there would be, he nevertheless says that their defeat is inevitable. As Corey and Drew attempt to figure out a solution to the Super Power Prof. problem, the Eds, lead by Eddy, mount an offensive. After the Eds are eventually defeated (though spared death by Ed's energy shield), Corey and Drew, using the Kaioken x20 charge in to take their place, but are also defeated. After the Eds and the Kids donate their power to them, Corey and Drew communicate with King Kai and end up telepathically communicating with the whole planet. While the Mayor and Townsville refuse to give their energy, the rest of the world complies and supplies the two with the energy they need. Meanwhile, Power Prof. notes the time he has left in his Super form is extremely limited. He is swatted around the streets and nearly blasted by Corey's Tri-Beam Cannon. However, he teleports out of the way and attempts to hit Drew. Having had more than enough of the cousins' meddling, he decides to blow up Peach Creek with a "Revenge Death Ball". As he gathers the hate of the Saiyans from the surviving teachers and Townsville, Corey and Drew prepare their counterattack. Even so, they are nearly destroyed, despite Power Prof. losing the Emeralds. The Eds get the Red Emerald and begin charging up an attack. As Power Prof. reverts to normal, he is hit with Chaos Spears from the Eds. Stunned and unable to charge up any Ki attacks, Power Prof. is hit by the Cousins' Kamehameha and dragged away from the scene. Edd decides to take the Red Chaos Emerald for study. As the Kids give their congratulations, Corey and Drew leave, saying the Eds still have much training to do-that they're sticking around. Corey and Drew look over Peach Creek and reflect on the past six weeks' events as the Heritage Saga draws to a close... Chaos Saga (Episodes 13-22) One month after the defeat of Power Prof., our heroes are training. Edd is meditating off to the side, while Ed and Eddy spar under the two vets' observation. The two state they are a fair distance ahead, but the Eds are rapidly catching up. After Eddy displays one of three new moves, Edd pulls out the Red Emerald and remembers the events of Episodes 11 and 12, when suddenly, a large shadow passes overhead. Immediately, the smartest member of the team and the veterans identify it as a large orange flying battleship. Drew tells the two other Eds to call off the spar-an evil scientist looms overhead. The Kids have already taken shelter by the time the Saiyans arrive, knowing that "s*** was about to go down". Eggman tells the heroes, from his battleship, to surrender the Emerald, but Drew refuses, mocking the scientist. Eggman then sends out his Super Saibamen, "improved upon Korematsu's design." Our heroes quickly engage. The other two Eds also have one new move as well. After five of the Saibamen fall, our heroes' confidence is high. Suddenly, Drew realizes he senses three very weak Saibaman signals. As one charges Edd, trying to self-destruct, a large yellow energy blast flies in and destroys it. The heroes and villain watch in confusion as two blurs-one blue and one black, quickly dispatch the other two heavily damaged Saibamen. Just as Eggman realizes what happened, his ship takes a huge hit. Back on the ground, Eddy utilizes the Special Beam Cannon and his third new attack (looks like Vegeta's Maximum Flasher from BT2), and dispatches his opponent. Edd uses the Chaos Emerald and Ed uses his monstrous strength. Corey and Drew combine their signatures once again in the Double Finish to finish off the conflict. As the heroes wonder what saved them from the kamikaze henchmen, two figures land. These figures are none other than Sonic and Shadow. The former believes they are worthy of trust and respect, but Shadow has other plans. Sonic is forced to go along, but says "it'll be a fun week, at least for him." 'Characters' 'Heroes' The Eds / Ed, Edd n Eddy Ed: He is the strongest out of the Eds, as before they found out about their Saiyan Heritage, he was the powerhouse of the Eds, lifting things most people would never dream of, and when you add all that strength with his Saiyan strength, he is a great fighter. His specialty lies in his strength. During the initial training, Ed suffered from "Split Personality Disorder", but the two personalities began to bond together as the episodes progressed, with the normal lax personality being dominant. His faster punches are still slower than the other Ed's (still far from slow), but they make up for it in pure power. Special Techniques:' '''Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, Sphere of the Sphinx, Storm of the Sphinx, and Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. '''Transformations':' '''Kaio-ken. '''Fusions':' '''Unknown. '''Edd (Double D)': He is the brainiest out of the Eds, and also the brainiest out of the whole team (Ed, Eddy Corey, and Drew), as his brainpower exceeds that of any child or even genius, still, and thanks to his Saiyan Heritage, with his combined strength and unmatchable brainpower, he is also a great fighter. Due to his great intelligence, he has developed two other variations of the Kamehameha, as well as taught himself the Masenko blast. His specialty lies in his Ki control. His punches are faster, though he lacks physical strength on par with Ed. Special Techniques: Kamehameha, Magaru Kamehameha, Scatter Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, Masenko, Split Form, Chaos Blade, and Galactic Donut. Transformations: Kaio-ken. Fusions: Unknown. Eddy: He is the self-appointed leader of the Eds, and comes up with most of the ideas and scams the Eds do, he is also a great fighter, especially when his temper gets the best of him (this stirred a few problems for the others), also due to his Saiyan Heritage. His specialty lies in his speed, as he is shown traveling at high speeds several times. Eddy's punches are the fastest of the the Eds. As of Episode 13, Eddy's top speed at his base is one-tenth of Sonic's. Special Techniques: Kamehameha, Special Beam Cannon, Blaster Shell, and Ray of Riches. Transformations:' '''Kaio-ken. '''Fusions': Unknown. Corey Five years before the series' outset, he and his cousin Drew (see below) and other cousin Zach (see below) participated in the School Wars, when villains Dr. Gero and Professor Utonium had seized control under No Child Left Behind (Episode 2). They had blazed through that conflict. After five years of training, the twelve-year-old ran into the Eds after settling in Peach Creek... He then sensed their power levels... surpassing those of average humans. Corey has potential unlocked through anger, seen in Episode 2 during the flashback of the School Wars when Corey and Drew recount their war experiences to the Eds. He also seeks battle somewhat, training daily and experimenting with moves he had seen others perform. Special Techniques: Kamehameha wave, Destructo-Disc, Tri-Beam Cannon, Rasengan, and Split Form. Transformations: Kaio-ken. He can get angry enough to trigger the False Super Saiyan transformation, but he lacks the power to control it. Fusions: Unknown. Drew Drew is Corey's cousin, although he is unrelated to Zach. Like Corey, he is a Saiyan who participated in the School Wars. He was called in by Corey before the first episode to help train the Eds, who at the time refused to believe they were Saiyans. Drew is seven years older than Corey, being nineteen years of age by the time of the story's beginning. He and Zach had to let Corey continue on to the core of the Super School while the older Saiyans fought the Super Saibamen. Drew is a tactician when it comes to battle, although he does show an overpowering amount of confidence at times. He is also the only Saiyan who hasn't been told to watch his language by Double-D thus far. Like Corey, he also commands a variety of moves. Special Techniques: Kamehameha wave, Special Beam Cannon, Destructo-Disc, and Heat Dome Attack. Transformations: Kaio-ken Fusion: Unknown. Zach Zach is Corey's other cousin, although he is unrelated to Drew. He served alongside the two in the School Wars. Zach hasn't been seen yet except in a flashback in Episode 2, so it is unclear exactly what he can do. However, in Episode 2 when the younger Drew prepares a Special Beam Cannon, Zach states, "Drew! So you did have a new move!", to which Drew replies, "Stop your b----ing, Zach.", which may possibly imply a rivalry between the two. Zach is slated to appear in the Revenge Saga, according to the creator. Special Techniques: Unknown. Transformations: Unknown. Fusions: Unknown. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog is from the series that bears his name. He makes his first appearance in Episode 13, when he saves Ed from a self-destructing Saibaman. He hasn't been shown to use any special techniques as of yet, but he was stated to be ten times faster than Eddy by Eggman himself. Special Techniques: Unknown Transformations: Super Sonic Fusions: Unknown Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog is also from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is the self-appointed Ultimate Lifeform. Defeated by Power Prof. in the previous saga, it is unclear what moves Shadow can pull off, other than the Chaos Control and Chaos Spear seen in Episode 13. He is just as fast as Sonic, seeing as how none of the heroes recognized their figures when they destroyed the Saibaman. He also appears in Episode 13, wanting to test the heroes for an unknown reason. Special Techniques: Chaos Control and Chaos Spear Transformation: '''Super Shadow '''Fusions: Unknown Goku Goku is from Dragon Ball Z, however his role in Ed, Edd n Eddy Z is minor. He has only appeared in Episodes 2 and 10, first to help the younger Corey escape the exploding Super School, and later on to teach the heroes how to access the Kaioken. Despite his warning not to go above the Kaio-Ken x3, our heroes have since used over three times that without any hassle. In Episode 10, he witnesses Utonium complete his Emerald collection and then offers the heroes a training opportunity so that they can be prepared for the upcoming battle. Centuries of experience have made Goku the strongest warrior in the universe(Although some villains or rivals tend to try and fix that theory), and rather, a little like Master Roshi. In other words, he feels that it is necessary that the younger generations must take up the reins in protecting the Earth, as did Master Roshi, since he stated that he wouldn't be around forever. Some have speculated as to why Goku is still wearing his Kame School uniform in the 21st Century, as it is shown at the end of Dragon Ball Z that he had finally got a change of clothes into a blue and yellow gi, along with different shoes. Perhaps it is the time confusion which many fans have been lured into, as it is stated in the DBZ manga that the DBZ storyline takes place in the late 700's, rather than in the 21st Century. Special Techniques: Kamehameha, Spirit Bonb, and Dragon Fist. Transformations: Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, and Super Saiyan 3. Fusions: Vegito and Gogeta. 'Villians' Dr. Gero Dr. Gero appears in Episode 2 alongside Professor Utonium in the flashback portion of the episode. He helped Utonium create the Proto-Metal Sonic that nearly killed Corey during the School Wars. It is revealed in Episode 12 that Dr. Gero was in fact Android #16 from Episode 9, as he felt he could be of more use as a fighting Android than as a decrepit, stressed-out old man. Dr. Gero is from the Dragonball Z universe and is adapted to the Ed, Edd n' Eddy Z universe. Special Techniques: See: Androids. Transformations: None. Fusions: None. Professor Utonium / Power Prof. Professor Utonium is actually a (good) supporting character from "The Powerpuff Girls", adapted to fit into the Ed, Edd n Eddy Z universe as a villain rather than a hero. He created the Proto-Metal Sonic that nearly killed Corey during the School Wars. In the Heritage Saga, Utonium has done these activites: #Taught Kevin how to build the Androids that nearly killed the Eds, Corey and Drew on more than one occasion. #Got the entire town of Townsville on his side (Townsville has also been adapted to the EEnE Z universe.) #Supposedly defeated Shadow the Hedgehog offscreen for the green Chaos Emerald in Episode 8. #Killed an innocent man for the purple Chaos Emerald. #Sent Androids of his own to attempt to kill the heroes. #Almost executed Jonny 2x4 and Plank for the Red Chaos Emerald in Episode 9. #Gotten all seven Chaos Emeralds in his bid to get his revenge. Utonium is a calculating scientist, although he often puts his faith into one plan as seen in the Heritage Saga (the current saga). Power Prof. is Utonium's alter ego, just as evil as the scientist himself. He assumes this identity when he gets all seven Chaos Emeralds in Episode 10. His techniques involve using the powers of Chaos in his suit. The color of his aura and energy is gray/white, much like the first Chaos Emerald he found. His techniques are based and named from Shadow's moves. Unlike his canon counterpart, who practically does nothing but experiment with chemicals and substances ninety percent of the time, the other ten percent being spending time with the PPGs, he seems to be more focused on his work, practically because his desire for vengeance is extremely strong. This is proved as he mercilessly struck down a boy(and his wood) and a young businessman for his own need of the Emeralds. (It is noted that he wishes to gain infamy across the world and stand as its emperor.) How he came across the gray/white Emerald is unknown, as nothing is confirmed yet. Special Techniques: Chaos Control, Chaos Arrow, Chaos Spear, Chaos Lance, Chaos Bolt, Chaos Blast, Chaos Beam, and Revenge Death Ball. Transformations: Super Form. Fusions: Super Power Prof. Dr. Robotnik/Eggman Dr. Eggman is from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, just as evil as he was before. Unlike Utonium, however, Eggman prefers to sit back and let his henchmen do the work this time around, as evidenced in Episode 13. He has no fighting talent whatsoever, though he has a very high IQ. Androids / Prototype Androids As of Episode 10, there have been forty Androids destroyed by the heroes who progressively get stronger through these episodes. The Prototype Androids are weak and are shown easily destroyed by only a few solid hits by our heroes. The Androids range in power, and as of the recent Episodes, have become diehard enemies who are often destroyed by beams rather than by melee. Androids come in two flavors -- infinite energy and energy absorbers. Infinite energy androids have no limit to the amount of Ki they can burn up, as stated by #8 when he struggles with Eddy in Episode 7. Energy Absorbers, on the other hand, can leech energy off their opponents, demonstrated prominently in Episode 6. Special Techniques: Energy waves and Energy Absorbing. Transformations: None. Fusions: None. Saibamen / Super Saibamen Saibamen are from Dragon Ball Z, adapted to fit into the EEnE Z universe. As stated by Kevin, people with enough money can purchase a Saibaman jar to use as protection or for a murder. Saibamen are seen in Episode 4, and one nearly kills Double-D by self-destructing. The Saibamen seen in Episode 2 were prototypes for the Super Saibamen, and were weaker then. In Episode 4, all of the base level heroes can't make the plants flinch, and are forced to use the Kaio-Ken times four to combat them. Super Saibamen were originally in Dragon Ball Z sagas, but were adapted to fit in EEnE Z. There has been only one documented appearance of the super-powered Saibamen, in Episode 2, when Drew and Zach fight three to allow Corey to continue on to the SuperSchool. Even then, the Super Saibamen were still no match for the power of enraged Saiyans. Super Saibamen appear under Eggman's direct command in Episode 13. When the heroes go all-out, though, they are decimated just as easily. Special Techniques: Self-Destructing and Energy waves. Transformations: None. Fusions: None. Proto-Metal Sonic Proto-Metal Sonic is the enemy Corey fought at the end of the School Wars. It was programmed to defend the SuperSchool Core, and nearly killed Corey before Corey used his hidden power (FSSj transformation) to defeat him. It is unclear how well this robot would compare to the heroes at present. Special Techniques: Unknown. Transformations: Unknown. Fusions: Unknown. Non-combantants The Kids of The Cul-De-Sac They aren't too different from their canon counterparts, except for these noteworthy differences: Kevin: Sometimes a bully. The one who created the androids and tried to kill the Eds for faking a Thigamajig, but failed to kill them and got told by Drew to leave the Eds alone. Ever since Episode 7, however, he has changed - instead of trying to kill the Eds, he is trying to help them - but remaining societial bias prevented him and the rest of the kids from telling the heroes about Utonium. Sarah: She is Ed's little sister that likes Edd and hates Eddy. She has a friend named Jimmy and she's also a Saiyan. Jimmy: He is Sarah's friend and is a little weaker than Edd before he knew he was a Saiyan. Jimmy doesn't know that his friend Sarah is a Saiyan. Jonny 2x4: He is a wood-loving kid and has a best friend named Plank which is a piece of wood, but knows what he's saying. He and Plank were the second and third victims that got attacked by Power Prof. Plank: He is a piece of wood. The only person that understands him is Jonny which is his friend. He was either the second or third victim that was attacked by Power Prof. Rolf: He was one of the Kids of the Cul-De-Sac ever since he came here - though his customs may come off as strange to the rest of the kids, the Eds, Corey and Drew. Nazz: She is a cheerleader in Peach Creek Junior High just like Jimmy and Sarah. Every boy in the Cul-De-Sac likes her except Jimmy, Rolf, Corey, and Drew. It is unknown to Plank. Mayor of Townsville He is just the same as he ever was-dumb as a brick. However, in Ed, Edd n' Eddy Z, he and his people are brainwashed by the evil Professor Utonium. Peter Jones He is seen in Episode 8, trying to get the Purple Emerald back to his crush, Ashley, but he is murdered by Power Prof. before he can carry this out-the first victim. Quotes *'Ed': "Uhhh... Kaio-Pen? Kaio-Hen?" begins emanating red aura "Oh! Kaio-ken!" Transforms "Great Rulog's reincarnation! This is exciting!" ---- *'Ed': "This is so cool! It's just like one of my comic books: 'Piant Men: Rise of the Brocolli'! Except I hate brocolli, so YOU MUST DIE!" ---- *'Corey 'arms over face: "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUT-" he just made a Naruto reference "wait, wrong series... SPLIT FORM!" a clone ---- *'Eddestroying Android #9: It's time for you to taste the fury of the ancient Egyptians... STORM OF THE SPHINX! ---- *'Edd: How does a Special Beam Cannon sound... thinking ''I hope I aim it just right... ---- *'Edd': "Good lord... MY HAT!!!" ''away Corey: "Typical Double-D... always worrying about that hat." ---- *'Edd': "MY HAT!!!" Eddy: "Forget about the hat, Double-D, and concentrate on the killer robot..." ---- *'Utonium': "Where's that D*** fourth Chaos Emerald? self Crap, what game was that from...? F*** it, it doesn't matter... ---- *'Edd': "You're going to pay for destroying my hat..." Eddy: "Sockhead, you've probably got about fifty more of those hats in your room..." ---- *'Edd': "You know, for the sake of the viewers" fourth wall break "and to satiate my curiosity, I believe one of you should explain where you get all these Senzu beans..." ---- *'Corey': "...I will never forgive you for what you've done here..."after he transforms into a False Super saiyan ---- *'Drew:' Double-D gets blasted by Power Prof. "Double-D, if you even think about complaining about fact your hat was destroyed, I will have to hurt you. We have bigger things to worry about, like the scientist in the suit who's trying to murder us!" ---- *'Rolf' Big Picture Show reference: "Let Rolf rub the pit of victory-" Corey: "Rolf, I think SSJ5G is too lazy to make those sprites..." Edd: "Okay, Corey, let's limit the fourth wall breaks to one per saga, thank you..." Trivia *Ed, Edd n Eddy Z is just an alternate series of the Ed, Edd n Eddy series. *This flash series is rated T for excessive swearing (especially by Eddy). *There will be 5 Sagas and over 60 episodes, as stated by the creator. *A storyboard version of EEnE Z is available on FanFiction.net. This is created by a different author, with SSJ5G/SSJ7G's approval. The storyboard version is notably different, but it still contains major elements from the original Flash series, like the School Wars. *If the viewer notices closely, the inside of the kids' houses (seen in episodes 6 and up) are styled as the inside of Ness's house (from EarthBound). The wallpaper's just a different color. Sarah's room also closely resembles Paula's room. *The series is set after ALL the events in the original Ed, Edd n Eddy cartoon series, probably set after the events of Dragon Ball and set after the events of Shadow the Hedgehog (game). *There is actually a reference to the regular series in every episode: where there is destruction done to the training site - at least thus far - in the following episode afterward, the area is shown without the impact craters. In the destruction of Rathnik Avenue, the Kankers physically destroy the cul-de-sac, leaving only Edd's house intact. Yet, in the following episode, the cul-de-sac is completely undamaged, as if nothing happened. (Note: These events took place in "Run for your Ed"). *In the events of "Run Ed Run" before Ed, Edd and Eddy hit the sky Edd was hanging on his hat and some figured he's bald. He's not bald, his hat makes his Saiyan spiky hair invisible. *In EEnE Z, the Eds appear to be the same height. Heritage Saga *Corey is the only character and the only cousin with a tail (until episode 12, anyway). *Edd goes through a near-death experience in episode 4 when a Saibaman self-destructs on him. *Ed fires his "lazah" in Episode 6 when Prototype Androids hit his little sister Sarah. *As of Episode 9, all three Eds have a desire to train - Ed to protect Sarah, Edd to protect Peach Creek, and Eddy to protect his cash pool. *Eddy's only Special Technique thus far is the Kamehameha. *Episode 1 was Kevin's first appearance. *Edd has lost his hat six times - three times has it been destroyed. He also has actually no reason to hide his head in this fanfic - it only hides his spiky Saiyan hair. *Ed once again references an internet meme in Episode 8 - when he goes to fight #12, his first move is to jump in from nowhere with a steamroller, crushing the Android underneath it, and yelling "WRYYYYYY!!!" before pummeling the steamroller until it explodes. This move fails to defeat #12, however. *If the viewer may notice, most of Ed's moves or phrases are mostly based on Internet memes, comic books, video games, or food. *In Episode 6, Drew uses an attack that slightly mimics Future Trunks' Heat Dome Attack from the Budokai Tenkaichi series of video games, twice - the first unsuccessfully, the second successfully. *In Episode 5, Edd uses a variation of the Kamehameha called the "Magaru Kamehameha". It is charged and fired normally, but it curves past the opponent, and then curves around and attempts to strike the enemy in the back. This attack was taken from a DBZ RPG that SSJ5G/SSJ7G played. *The Kaio-Ken is shown to cause stress nearly all the time in the source series (Dragonball Z), but Kaio-Ken works differently in EEnE Z: If the user can control the level, it can be used without inflicting too much self-injury, but any higher and there is a risk involved much like in DBZ. *Episode 10 is the first time Ed actually uses the Kamehameha. *In Episode 11, Edd uses yet another variation of the Kamehameha called the "Scatter Kamehameha" to take out Power Prof.'s Chaos Energy Clones and injure the professor himself. This is derived from DBZ: Shin Budokai: Another Road-it was Krillin's Ultimate in his base form, though it is fired like a Kamehameha in EEnE Z. *In almost every battle they've had to date, the next level of Kaio-Ken was always needed to overcome the enemy, almost. *In Episode 8 Utonium says "Where's that DAMN fourth Chaos Emerald?". The phrase is from the SEGA video game Shadow the Hedgehog in the Circus Park level (complete all Hero missions up until that point.) *In Episode 11 Professor Utonium uses Shadow's Chaos abilities (Chaos Arrows, Chaos Spear, Chaos Blast and Chaos Control) during the fight between him and the Eds, Corey and Drew. *Professer Utonium's lab resembles the Final Zone from Sonic The Hedgehog (1991) for the Genesis/Mega Drive. *Professer Utonium mentioned Shadow the Hedgehog at one point series. *Proto-Metal Sonic resembles Mecha Sonic (created by Dr. Robotnik / Eggman in Sonic 3 & Knuckles). *The Chaos Emeralds are from the Sonic The Hedgehog game series (obviously). *Episode 11 contains a fourth-wall break when Double-D asks Drew and Corey to explain why they have such an abundance of Senzu beans. *In Episode 10 Edd and Corey did a Mental Battle. *Ed's Jacket was destroyed 1 1/2 times. *Starting with Episode 9, SSJ7G began to narrate the opening and ending sequences of Ed, Edd n' Eddy Z over sepia-toned stills or clips of the previous episode. *In Episode 6 was Sarah's, Jimmy's, Nazz's, Jonny's and Plank's first appearance. *Eddy mentions his brother in Episode 9, saying that he showed him some stuff that "wouldn't compare to" the current situation. Could it be that his brother knew of his ancestry this whole time? *A couple of lines from the end of episode 12 were taken directly from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *In Episode 12 Corey's head was dripping blood after fighting Power Prof. *Rolf's first appearance was in Episode 7 *Jonny 2x4 & Plank were attacked by Power Prof. in Episode 9. *The Eds, Corey, and Drew have not lost a battle yet, though they have been close to losing a few. *Episode 11 was the first time Corey was the first character that used a move like the "Rasengan" from the Naruto series. *At the end of episode 12 Corey broke the 4th wall; after that Edd broke the 4th wall too. *Episode 12 was the first time the Eds used a Chaos Emerald, foreshadowing the events of the Chaos Saga. *After defeating Power Prof. in Episode 12 Corey and Drew looked over the Cul-De-Sac while Edd is examining the Red Chaos Emerald in case new evil looms over the horizen. *In Episode 12, Corey lost his tail when Super Power Prof. blasted Corey with Chaos Beam, vaporizing it. *Jimmy dosen't have a retainer anymore. *Edd used Split Form in Episode 11. Chaos Saga *This Saga will have characters from SEGA's Sonic The Hedgehog game series. *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Corey, and Drew will have a red Kaio-ken. *The Master Emerald will be in this Saga. *Ed, Edd, Eddy, Corey, and Drew will use the full power of the seven Chaos Emeralds themselves (though in their own way). *Sonic, Shadow and Eggman make their first appearance in Episode 13. *Shadow has the Green Chaos Emerald again. He also fought Utonium and lost, as evidenced by his statements. *The Ray of Riches makes a return when Eddy heavily injures his Saibaman opponent. It is shot from his forehead. *Eddy also knows the "Blaster Shell", something he said he learned from his brother. Is his brother really more than meets the eye? Episodes 'Heritage Saga' *Episode 1: Android Attack! / youtube/newgrounds *Episode 2: Learn the Kaio-Ken!! / youtube: part 1, part 2/newgrounds *Episode 3: The Energy Absorber Prototypes!!! / youtube/newgrounds *Episode 4: Saibamen Attack!! / youtube: part 1, part 2/newgrounds *Episode 5: Non-Prototypes??? / youtube/newgrounds *Episode 6: The Source of Androids Revealed?? / youtube: part 1, part 2, part 3/newgrounds *Episode 7: More Androids??? / youtube: part 1, part 2, part 3/newgrounds *Episode 8: Burn-Out!!!!! / youtube: part 1, part 2, part 3, part 4/newgrounds *Episode 9: Who is the Real Source? / youtube: part 1, part 2, part 3/newgrounds *Episode 10: The Final Android! / youtube: part 1, part 2/newgrounds *Episode 11: Brawl in the Creek of Peaches / youtube: part 1, part 2, part 3/newgrounds *Episode 12: Battle for the Fate of the World '/ youtube: part 1, part 2, part 3/newgrounds 'Chaos Saga *Episode 13: The Bad Egg: youtube: part 1, part 2/newgrounds link unavailable for now *Episode 14: *Episode 15: *Episode 16: *Episode 17: *Episode 18: *Epsiode 19: *Episode 20: *Episode 21: *Episode 22: Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Cartoon crossovers Category:Featured Articles Category:Series